


Painting day

by Nekoamamori



Category: High-Rise (2015)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoamamori/pseuds/Nekoamamori
Summary: You agreed to help your boyfriend, Doctor Laing paint his living room with the promise of sex at the end of the job.





	Painting day

**Author's Note:**

> For wrappedinlokisarms with love

You don’t know why you agreed to help paint the living-room of your boyfriend’s house.Robert Laing could damn well pay to have someone come paint.He was a doctor after all, but he’d bribed you with beer and really good sex to help out, plus you were obligated as his girlfriend to help him paint, especially when you’d be moving in as soon as your lease was over. .He’d also gotten another couple, friends of his, to help paint.So you spent the day painting with the three of them.It was tedious work and you hated every moment of it.

Well, almost every moment. 

Somehow while Laing’s friend Richard was standing up on the ladder, painting the molding, he’d dropped an entire bucket of paint right on top of Laing’s head.He roared when he ended up coated in the blue-gray paint.You couldn’t help finding the sight of the usually so well-dressed and polished doctor so… dirty.It was a rugged sort of grunge and it fit him wonderfully well. 

He caught the gleam in your eye and didn’t immediately go bathe.He was taunting you. 

Jerk.

It took all day to paint the stupid living room.It was taking longer toward the end, once the beer had come out to ‘help’ everyone keep painting.Somehow you sat around talking more than you’d worked on painting.The section of wall that would be behind the bookshelves was _really_ uneven with the paint due to too much beer.But you were all laughing by that point, and the wall would be hidden behind bookshelves, so it was really alright.

It was Laing’s own fault for not hiring professionals. 

The sex better be good for this nonsense. 

He did finally order pizza when you were getting close to finishing.The four of you sat around a little card-table and chairs in the living room, eating pizza and drinking your beer.You smiled at Laing across the table, still covered in flaking paint and you couldn’t help that your foot wanted to play with his under the table.Especially since the other couple didn’t seem to notice.His eyebrow raised at you when your bare foot roamed up his leg.He gave you a warning glance when your toes moved up to rub up his thigh and then against his cock, which immediately responded, hardening under your rubbing.Neither of you had a thing for feet, but he couldn’t help springing to attention under any contact.

He gave you a warning look for teasing him.

You’d pay for it later. 

Oh yes, you’d pay for it later.

The other couple left when the pizza and beer were gone.Luckily, they just lived across the street, so they didn’t have to worry too hard about making it home safely. Or drive, which was important with how much alcohol you’d all consumed. 

Laing turned on you when he closed the door after they were safely across the street.“Little one, what did I say about teasing me?” he demanded.You cringed as you felt the heat rise in your cheeks, felt things much lower clench in desire. 

“That I shouldn’t do it, doctor,” you mumbled obediently.He didn’t like being called ‘daddy’, but sometimes you could appease him by calling him ‘doctor’.Sometimes.

Tonight was not one of those times. 

“No, you shouldn’t, little one.It seems I shall have to remind you of that,” he said with a gleam in his eyes.Before you could run, or decide what you were going to do, he’d lifted you off your feet and thrown you over one paint-covered shoulder.You shrieked and he smacked your ass. 

Hard.

You couldn’t help the moan that escaped from your lips.

“Wet for me already, little one?”

“Always, doctor,” you whined and squirmed as he carried you to his bed.

He managed to sit down on the edge of the bed, laying you on your stomach across his lap as he did.How did he get covered in _so_ much paint?You couldn’t focus on that as he held you in place by a hand on your shoulder-blades while his other pulled down your yoga pants and underwear in one movement.His hand rubbed your bare ass, slid between your legs to cup your sex.

“Wet indeed, but first you need a reminder not to tease me so, don’t you, little one?” he purred as his hand rubbed your ass.

“Yes, doctor,” you agreed, because it was expected of you.You needed to please him or he wouldn’t give you the sex you so craved. 

“I think six will do.For this offense,” he said benevolently.He wanted to get to the sex part of the evening too.“Count them,” he told you firmly.His hand continued to rub and you couldn’t help tensing as his hand moved away. 

“One!” you yelped out at the swat to your ass, whimpering as you got unbiddenly wetter.You felt his erection pressing against your stomach.“Two,” you counted the next one as he held you firmly in place across his lap.You counted each swat.His hand rubbed your sore ass when he was done.

“Such a good girl, taking your punishment so well.Time to reward you, I think,” you couldn’t help the moan of pleasure as his fingers circled your wet folds, teased your clit, while he held you in that degrading position. 

Before you came, he moved position, tossing you onto your back on the bed.He was over you in an instant.“You’re going to please me, aren’t you little one?” he asked as he lined up to your folds, his cock already hard and ready.

“Please, fill me, doctor, I’ll please you, make you happy,” you begged with a whimper of desire.

“Good girl,” he purred, making your insides melt.He thrust into you, carefully at first, but picked up speed quickly.You cried out as your fingers wound in his paint covered hair.His fingers tweaked your nipples, he nipped and sucked at your neck. 

“Please,” you begged as he thrust.You’d already been so close and he’d denied you once.

“A little longer, little one,” he soothed.You whimpered and tried to hold back. 

His thumb rubbed your clit as his speed increased. 

You bit your lip as he drew you closer and closer, as the feelings built up inside you, as you had to keep them from crashing over you until he was ready.You felt his rhythm falter, his cock twitched and he thrust hard one last time, filling you completely. 

“Now, little one,” he purred and you cried out, your sound stolen by his lips on yours as your orgasm crashed over you, your core contracting around him, milking him as his seed filled you.

You both collapsed onto the bed, contently and rested, catching your breath before round two began.


End file.
